


Return

by sp000kytroy



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Post-Canon, Suicide mention, tyler returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp000kytroy/pseuds/sp000kytroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 months ago, Jack killed a man named Tyler Durden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

6 months ago I was in love with a man named Tyler Durden. 6 months ago I chased a man named Tyler Durden through a million cities. 6 months ago I shot myself and killed a man named Tyler Durden. 6 months ago I went through hell and back because of a man named Tyler Durden.

6 months later, I'm an empty shell. I don't sleep. I don't eat. I don't talk. I only leave my house for work. Sometimes I forget to breath.  
At this point, I don't care. A long time ago, a man named Tyler Durden took everything from me, gave me everything, and then died, taking everything from me again. The memories plagued me day after day, keeping me up every night with flashes of that damned man named Tyler. All I wanted to do was sleep. 

It had been 3 weeks since I slept more than an hour. Last time I had a full night of sleep, I had been on the brink of death, with more pills in my stomach than I could count. Someone had called the hospital, and they found me passed out on the floor of my shitty apartment. Somehow I lived, but at this point death would be a blessing.  
I tried the support groups again, but Marla had ruined them. She'd be sitting next to me until I blinked, and then she was gone. Only the smell of smoke remained. I wanted to tear that Marla limb from limb, throw her into hell, burn her and bury the ashes and never think of her again. But it was impossible. Marla was my cancer. Marla could not be removed. Goddamn Marla.

I was so tired. All I wanted was sleep. All I wanted was release from this living hell. One week ago, I had stopped going to work. I don't answer the phone. I don't answer the door. Marla visits me sometimes. She sits on the couch and smokes. She talks to me about nothing. Her voice is almost enough to lull me to sleep, but every time I'm about to drift off, she disappears. It's worse than being denied an orgasm. Marla was a cancer, slowly destroying my mind. I hated Marla. 

Three days ago, I had been stirred from my sleep-deprived trance when the news reporter mentioned her name. Marla Singer was dead. I felt what might have been identified as happiness months ago. That night, I slept for 4 hours. It was heaven.

Today marked 7 months since Tyler had died. I didn't care. I was too exhausted to care. Marla hasn't visited me since she died. I was too exhausted to be relieved. I was too exhausted, period. I didn't care when someone knocked vigorously on the door. I didn't care when I heard shouting. The voice was familiar, but I didn't even bother trying to figure it out. I did not care. I was Jack's numb, dulled mind. Finally, there was a crunch as whoever was at the door decided to break it down. Oh well. I prayed it was a murderer, a psychopath, someone who was bloodthirsty and ready to kill. I heard footsteps come closer, until they were right beside the couch that I resided on. Then they stopped. I smelled smoke, bringing back memories of Marla. Fucking Marla.

"Goddamn. You've really let yourself go, Jack." Tyler spoke. The voice sent a jolt of panic through my mind. I struggled to get up, but my unused legs failed me and I simply fell onto the ground.  
"'Jack.' That's what you're calling yourself?" I heard Tyler spit, and turned my weak body to face him. He look exactly the same. The same hair, the same eyes. The same goddamn red jacket. That fucking smile. I couldn't help but notice Tyler's shirt, a bit too short, revealing his stomach and his-  
"That's from that..." He shakes his finger, trying to think of where it was from,"that book written from a body part's perspective, right? You are Jack's wasted body, unable to fucking stand up. You are Jack's heart, beating fast at the sight of the last person he ever loved." He mimicked, chuckling. My heart jumped.  
"What, you really thought I never noticed? I'm in your fucking mind, Jack. I know everything you do and more." Tyler smirked, hopping onto the couch and prodding me with his foot.  
"Fuck off." I whispered, my voice hoarse and scratchy from lack of use, and dry from lack of water. My throat tingled and I went into a coughing fit, curling into a ball and throwing up stomach acid and what was left of yesterday's shit meal. I was Jack's throat, burning like fire. Tyler laughed.  
"Ohh man, this is great. You can't even tell me to fuck off without hurting yourself!" Tyler kicked me in the stomach, making me throw up again. I felt tears in my eyes as I gasped for breath.  
"How cute. You're gasping like a fish on land." Tyler left me writhing on the ground and walked to the kitchen. I watched through blurry eyes, cheek smeared with my own vomit. I don't know why but minutes later Tyler's bringing me water and bread. Tyler propped me up and fed me, making sure I swallowed each bite before bringing the bread back to my mouth. It seemed to last forever, but it was only minutes before the slice of bread and water were gone. Tyler helped me up and walked me to my small bedroom, onto the mattress.  
I shiver every time Tyler touches me, but my exhaustion had overcome me, leaving me unable to respond to anything he says or does. I want Tyler gone. I never want to see Tyler again. So why the hell was he here?  
"You're too damn ungrateful." Tyler muttered, hand beginning to stroke my head gently. I involuntarily shifted, accepting and urging him on like a cat or dog.  
"It took me a while to recover from that gunshot, y'know." He said gently. I curled up into a tight ball, wanting more than anything to run from Tyler, crash through my bedroom window, and plummet the 5 stories to my death. It sounded like a good idea. No room for error. I'd never survive that kind of fall, which was pretty tempting right now.  
"Look, Jack. I'm sorry. I was drunk with power when all that happened. I became a monster. I never meant to hurt you." Tyler sighed after a minute of silence.  
"I promise you. All of that shit, I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it." I was unconvinced. He had ruined my life, of course I wasn't going to trust him. But for the first time in months i was able to finally relax, close my eyes, and I felt myself falling asleep.

 

Tyler was a bad person. He ruined my fucking life. But here I was, letting him baby me. I couldn't stand it, but being so close to him made me feel so happy. I wanted to trust him. I wanted to let him take care of me, keep me warm, talk to me. Everything he did was so beautiful. I am Jack's fluttering stomach at the sight of Tyler Durden. I am Jack's quickened heart rate at the sound of Tyler Durden's voice. I am Jack's fuzzy brain when Tyler Durden strokes Jack's head like you would a pet. I am Jack's voice, moaning every time Tyler Durden kisses him. 

7 months ago I thought I was done with a man named Tyler Durden. 7 months ago I thought I would never see a man named Tyler Durden again. 7 months ago I thought I had fallen out of love with a man named Tyler Durden. I was wrong.

It was a month before Tyler did anything. For the first time since he had walked into my apartment, he was smoking. The smell reminded me of those endless weeks at the old house, before Tyler created Project Mayhem. Before my cancer named Marla . When it was just us.  
"Hey, Jack." Tyler said, getting up from the raggedy old couch. He was wearing his bathrobe, which I hadn't seen since, once again, before Project Mayhem. He walked towards me, grabbing a used coffee cup from a table. I didn't notice the anger in his eyes until he shoved me against the wall, arm against my throat. He didn't speak, just smirked at my desperate, choked pleas. I tried to get him off of me, make him let go, but my strength was nothing compared to Tyler's.  
"You're so easy to manipulate. Too easy." The smell of cigarettes heavy on his breath. Tyler Durden, the man I had once again fallen in love with, now shattered the coffee cup against my head. I fell to the floor, head pounding, warm blood running down my face.  
"Think of this mug as the fabric of society crashing down on your skull."

"Jack? Jack!" Tyler shouted. I opened my eyes, darting up quickly. Tyler was in front of me, worry on his face.  
"What..?" I whispered. Tyler's expression calmed a little.  
"Your heart rate slowed almost to a stop, and you weren't breathing. I was worried." Tyler said quietly. I rubbed my eyes, confused.  
"You were... You..." I started, but decided against it. Tyler could probably see my dreams anyway, it was no use explaining.  
"It's okay, I'd never hurt you like that." Tyler whispered, drawing me into a hug. I smelled the faintest trace of smoke, but I brushed it off as a hallucination. Tyler ran his hands through my tangled hair, doing his best to calm me. I relaxed, letting him hold me. Somewhere I heard people screaming, but I didn't care. I am Jack's body, a ragdoll in Tyler's arms. I am Jack's heart, slow and even. I am Jack's- no, I am Tyler's. I've always been Tyler's.

**Author's Note:**

> so I started this fic a month ago but I just wanted to give it an ending. I would have liked to go deeper into everything, but alas my ability to write only lasts so long. im too uninspired to continue writing, but if anyone actually cares, the coffee scene actually happened and tyler took control of jack's body. the ending is just what jack wants to see, instead of tyler causing mass chaos.


End file.
